djinnifandomcom-20200222-history
Interface details
General interface It’s time to take a closer look at the D’jinni’s interface. This is how the standard interface of the D’jinni Editor looks: # The editor's Main Menu. # The editor's Toolbar. # The Workspace's Toolbar. # The Resources Explorer, Module Explorer and Game Object Inspector windows. # The Workspace. # The Properties, Favorites and Region List windows. # The Aurora log and Console Watch windows. Each of these elements will be described in more detail, starting with the Main Menu. Access to some Main Menu commands depends on which window is currently open in the Editor’s workspace. * File – this menu contains commands related to file operations, ** New – opens a list with ‘create a new file’ commands, *** 2DA file (.2da) – creates a new .2da file, *** Cutscene (.cut) – creates a new movie sequence file, *** Conversation (.dlg) – creates a new conversation file, *** Lua Script (.lua) – creates a new LUA script, *** Meta Module (.mmd) – creates a new Meta Module file, *** Composite model (.mdl) – creates a new Object Model on the basis of a previous model, *** Module (.adv) – creates a new module, *** Neverwinter Console Macro (.ncm) – creates a new Console Macro, *** Neverwinter Script (.nss) – creates a new Neverwinter Script, *** Quest Database (.qdb) – creates a new quest database, *** Quest File (.qst) – creates a new quest, *** Spawn Set (.spn) – creates a new spawn set, *** Scene (.scn) – creates a new scene, *** Story NPC (.npc) – creates a new NPC spawn set, *** Template **** Actionpoint (.uta) – creates a new template for an action point, **** Creature (.utc) – creates a new template for a character, **** Door (.utd) – creates a new template for a door, **** Item (.uti) – creates a new template for an item, **** Placeable (.utp) – creates a new template for a placeable, **** Shop (.utm) – creates a new template for a shop, **** Sound (.uts) – creates a new template for a sound, **** Spawnpoint (.utx) – creates a new template for a spawn point, **** Trigger (.utt) – creates a new template for a trigger, **** Waypoint (.utw) – creates a new template for a waypoint, *** Text Note (.txt) – creates a new text file, *** WootFX Effect (.wfx) – creates a new special effect, ** Open... – opens a file, ** Open recent – contains a list of recently used files, ** Close – closes the current file, ** Save – saves the current file, ** Save as... – saves the current file under a new name, ** Save a copy – saves a copy of the current file, ** Save to Module As... – saves the current file directly to the module, ** Exit – closes the D’jinni Editor, * Module – this menu contains commands for editing modules, ** New module (.adv) – creates a new module, ** Open module... – opens a module, ** Open recent – contains a list of recently opened modules, ** Import Module... – imports a module, ** Save Module – saves a module, ** Save Module As... – saves a module under a new name, ** Close Module – closes a module. * Edit – this menu contains commands for editing files, ** Undo – undoes the last operation, ** Redo – repeats the last operation, ** Cut – cuts the selected object, ** Copy – copies the selected object, ** Paste – pastes the selected object, ** Clear – clears the selected object, ** Select All – selects all objects, * View – this menu contains commands for displaying Additional Utility Tools, ** Utility Windows – displays or hides the Additional Utility Tools, *** Aurora log – displays the Event Register window, *** Console Watch – displays the Console Watch window, *** Favourites – displays the Favorites window, *** Game Object Inspector – displays the Game Object Inspector window, *** Lua Watch 1 – displays the Lua Script Watch window, *** Lua Watch 2 – displays a second Lua Script Watch window, *** Module Explorer – displays the Module Explorer window, *** Properties – displays the Properties window, *** Quest Explorer – displays the Quest Explorer window, *** Region List – displays the Region List window, *** Resources Explorer – displays the Resources Explorer window, *** VirutalMem Viewer – displays the Virtual Memory Viewer window, ** Toolbars – displays or hides the D’jinni Editor toolbars, *** Area Editor Tools – displays the Area Editor toolbar, *** Console – displays the Console toolbar, *** Game – displays the Game toolbar, *** Game time – displays the Game Time toolbar, *** Standard – displays the standard toolbar for the D’jinni Editor, ** Language – sets the language option for texts, ** Status bar – turns the Status Bar for the D’jinni Editor on or off, * Game – this menu contains commands for running the game at the D’jinni Editor level, ** Play – runs a module at the D’jinni Editor level, ** Pause – pauses the current module, ** Stop – stops the current module, ** Using MetaModule – employs the Meta Module on module startup, ** Fullscreen – runs the module in Full Screen mode, * Tools – this menu contains commands for opening the Additional Tools, ** Open Quest Explorer – opens the Quest Explorer, ** Start LipSyncWizard – starts the LipSync Creator (used to synchronize lip movements during conversations), ** Reload Lua Scripts – reloads Lua scripts, ** Reload 2DA – reloads .2da files, ** NSS Compiler Mode – Debug – starts the Neverwinter script test, ** Options... – opens options for customizing the D’jinni Editor, * Windows – this menu contains commands related to currently open windows, ** Open Windows – switches between open windows (if you have more than one file open), ** Close – closes the current window * Help – contains general information about the D’jinni Editor. That covers the Main Menu of the D’jinni Editor. If we come across a new menu as we move along, it will be described. I will do the same in the case of other various windows, like the Resources Explorer, that are going to appear for the first time. Now, let’s have a closer look at the D’jinni’s toolbars. Remember, you can display or hide them using the View -> Toolbars or by right-clicking on the main menu of the D’jinni Editor, which will open the following menu: In order to display a toolbar on, it is enough to choose the appropriate option from the main menu. An active toolbar is ticked. Below you can see that all the toolbars are being activated: In order to reactivate a given toolbar, just select it in the menu. Now, I will describe the meaning of the respective icons on the toolbars: * Standard. The standard toolbar of the D’jinni Editor. # Open a file. # Save a file. # Cut. # Copy. # Paste. # Back. # Repeat. # Display the Resources Explorer. # Display the Module Explorer. * Console. This toolbar used for Console commands. Enter a console command into the Console prompt line and click on Go. The command will be carried out and its result will appear in the space to the right to the Go button. The Console prompt field also displays a list of recently used console commands. * Area Editor Tools. This toolbar is used to edit an area. # Turn the grid and its gravity on/off in the edited area. The grid and its gravity facilitate the movement of objects in the area. # Set the grid scale. # Snap to grid. # Display or hide help icons in the edited area. # Unused. # Local operation. # Mute background sounds. * Game. This toolbar is used to run a module at the D’jinni Editor level. # Run a module in game mode. # Pause # Stop the current module. # Toggles full screen mode for the module. * Game time. This toolbar is used to control time on a module run in game mode. # The World Time field shows the current time (in-game time, of course). # > makes time pass normally. # >> makes time pass at double speed. # Set allows you to set the time: : 5. S slows the game. 6. N makes the game runs normally. 7. 2 makes the game runs at double speed. 8. 4 makes the game runs at four times speed. Before we get to practical usage of the D’jinni Editor, I’d like to add a few words about the editor’s windows. As mentioned before, the D’jinni is a multifunctional editor which allows you to do several things at once. An example of a Workspace with various windows open is below: There are four windows opened. Inactive windows are grey, while active windows are colored. To activate one, click on its name. If you want to activate the fourth window, for example, click on ''new spawn set'': The window is immediately activated: If you want to close a window, click on the small 'x' sign located on the right side of the tab: The window will be closed: If you have opened so many windows that they don’t fit the Workspace, you can move between them using the arrows located at the top right of the Workspace: The Resources Explorer and Module Explorer windows work similarly. They can be displayed simultaneously, but only one can be active. Both windows are displayed below, but only the Module Explorer is active: If you want to activate the Resources Explorer, click on its name: The Resources Explorer becomes active: If you want to close the window, click on the small 'x' sign located on the right side of the tab: The window will be closed: That’s covers the D’jinni Editor Interface. I think we can get to the practical side of things now. Editing objects #Select – selects a given object (Press and hold Ctrl to select more than one object) #Move – moves selected objects #Rotate – rotates selected objects Adding objects to scene #Placeable - this icon (along with the small black triangle on the right) is used to arrange objects which are decorative or are meant to be used by the player (dressers, tables, chests, etc.) #Trigger – selects a given area in which something must happen upon entry/exit (e.g. nearby characters become aggressive) #Waypoint – very useful mainly for mapping and creating a destination point for teleported characters. #Spawnpoint – in the point where it is located, characters will appear and disappear. #Item– arranges objects which the player’s character may pick up (they then disappear from the location). #Actionpoint – at these points, the character will carry out selected actions (sitting, standing, drinking etc.) #Sound – here, selected sounds will be heard (e.g. rustling, a flowing river, drops falling etc.) #Start point – this is where the player’s character will begin the game. #Camera sphere – selects the area in which the camera will operate in Cut Scenes (movies within the game’s engine) Category:D'jinni